Friends and Relatives
by clarielparke
Summary: Written for the Lemons On Demand series. Based on a prompt by Fanwright, who kindly agreed to move out of his comfort zone so that we could get some variety here. Setting: after The Beach, as Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee returns to the Fire Nation Royal Palace to have sleepover in guest suite. And no, dear readers. There's no yuri here. Sorry to disappoint ;)


"Ah ha, that was just hilarious! I mean, did you see the look on Chan's face as we left? Was he actually sobbing!?"

The acrobat was giggling, her bare arms slung around the shoulders of her two best friends. As they approached the door to the Palace guest suite, Azula raised her chin and removed the arm to push the girl away. Directing a cool yellow stare at the two Royal Guards who flanked the door, she stopped to address them.

"You may open the door. Prince Zuko and I intend to spend the night here with our friends." Her eyes blazed bright cold gold into the two Firebenders, making them spring automatically to attention. As one of them opened the door with a flourish, the other nodded in perfect obeisance.

"Of course, Princess! We received the order that you sent by messenger hawk. You and Prince Zuko wish to spend the night in the prime Palace guest suite, along with your friends."

The Princess sent him a withering glance. "Don't be an idiot, Captain Zhien! I will be staying in my own suite. Prince Zuko wishes to utilize the guest suite along with our friends. I guess there's no accounting for taste."

She swept past the dumbfounded Captain, whose expression was luckily hidden by his red regulation uniform mask. Inside the suite salon, two maidservants bowed obediently, arms crossed across their chests.

"Princess. The guest suite has been prepared according to your wishes."

"Yes, yes. I can see that. I've got eyes in my head, contrary to popular belief. Now leave us!" Azula gestured imperiously, waving the serving girls out of the room like frightened sparrowkeets.

Following her into the salon that adjoined the Princess' suite with the prime Palace guest suite, her two friends exchanged meaningful glances. During the whole journey back to Capital City and Caldera, Azula had been locked in stony silence, staring into space with an expression on her face that warned everyone that a misdirected word might result in a scorched limb or two. Zuko, on his hand, had just settled back into gloomy silence, occasionally shooting Mai long searching glances that she either ignored or responded to by patting his arm absentmindedly.

The only one to retain the upbeat mood of their destructive spree was, predictably, Ty Lee. Bounding into the adjoining guest suite, she beamed and twirled, allowing herself to fall backwards onto the soft downiness of red silk coverlets.

"Ah, this bed is gorgeous! Thanks for letting us stay here for the night, Azula! The Royal Palace is the best! Oh look! The servants already brought our luggage!"

Deadpan, Mai entered the guest bedroom to claim the bed set out for her. "It's their job, Ty."

She started to remove her outer garments, leaving Zuko standing awkwardly on the threshold between the two salons of the adjoining suites.

"I… Well, thanks for arranging this for us, Azula. I didn't think you'd…" He broke off, eyes trailing away to fix on his girlfriend's tall slender form as she undressed, getting ready for the night.

Azula's upper lip curled derisively. "Better hurry up, Zuzu. Or your pretty birdie will fly off to sleep. No score so far, am I right? Well, here's your chance."

Zuko started at the sudden bleak look on her face. "You… you know Azula, I never agreed with Mother. About you being a monster, I mean."

The look vanished off her face as quickly as it had appeared. She cocked a winged eyebrow and smirked at him.

"No? Well, you were always way too sentimental for your own good, Zuzu. Forever trying to see the good in everyone. I'm sure that if Mother were here, she'd do her best to correct your misguided opinion of me. Now, kindly stop it with the clingy stuff. I want to go to sleep, and you're holding me up. Quit stalling and get down to business. Or do you need your little sister to kick your sorry arse to make you get into your girlfriend's bed?"

He clenched his fists in anger. "Azula! You don't get to speak to me like that! I'll have you know that now that my honour's been restored, I'm…"

The door to the Princess' suite shut with a bang in his face, cutting him off. Fuming, Zuko turned on his heel to head over to the guest suite salon, crossing it to enter the large and luxurious bedroom. Stumbling in the semi darkness, he quickly noted that both girls had gone to bed. Two sizeable canopied beds, one on the left and one to the right. Each big enough to hold at least a regular sized family. Undressing quickly, he located his unpacked belongings and a pair of loose fitting red pants. After a brief trip to the adjoining gilt and marble bathroom, he returned to raise the covers of the right bed and slid stealthily into it. For some reason, his heart was pounding like a charging herd of komodo rhinos.

The sumptuous duvets covered him like a silky avalanche, surprisingly heavy. He was rolling around in them, feeling lost. Where was she?

Ah, there. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noted the sharp dark angle of her shoulder rising up before him, over at the far side of the bed. Ok.

Heart beating painfully, he inched over stealthily. The reason for this sneakiness kept striking him as ludicrous. Mai was his girlfriend, right? All right, so they'd never actually shared a bed. Not even during the vacation trip to Ember Island, where she and Ty had had their own separate bedroom. Zuko had slept in his old childhood bedroom, and so had Azula. Well, now all that was about to change. Charged with determination, he inched towards Mai and curled up against her sleeping form. Through the darkness, he could hear her breathing, steady, regular. The heat from her body caused his cock to respond, shooting up into erectness. Careful not to shock her by accidentally rubbing it against her thighs or buttocks, he burrowed his face into the back of her neck and slung his arm around her, trailing his fingers softly up the bare skin of her arm.

Nothing. No response. Her breathing remained slow and regular. Was she asleep?

Frowning, Zuko pressed up tighter against her to nuzzle the back of her neck with soft kisses, his breath hot against her cool skin. Growing bolder, he slid his hand up her ribcage to search out her small pert breasts, only covered by a thin silk nightshift. Ah, Mai! Charged by emotion, he reached out to inch his left arm around her while attempting to tease a nipple with his right hand. He-

"Zuko! Get your hands off me, this instant!" A sharp elbow lashed out and caught him in the side, winding him momentarily. It was followed by a hard kick to the shin.

"I'm tired! Oh for Agni's sake, what's gotten into you? Go sleep in your own bed! I've told you that having other people around disturbs my sleep, haven't I?"

The sharp snap made him recoil as if she'd stung him with a dagger. Humiliation burned his cheeks, luckily hidden by the bedroom darkness.

"Azula threw me out of her suite, so I thought I'd go sleep here with you. I was naïve enough to think you'd welcome me, Mai! Well, now I see I couldn't have made a graver mistake. You'd obviously share a bed with a platypusbear rather than with me."

Mai yawned. "Stop being so dramatic, Zuko! It's the middle of the night. I always sleep alone. You've got your own Royal suite, don't you? Just go to bed and simmer down. I'll see you at breakfast."

Turning over with her back against him, she tucked the covers carefully around her, creating an impenetrable silk and goose down barrier. Outraged, Zuko stared at her. The cool air hit his bare chest and arms, causing him to shiver. At least he told himself that was the cause.

 _All right, Mai. Suit yourself._

Hurling himself out of bed, he localized his clothes and stalked angrily out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut as he went. The guest suite salon was dimly lit, enlarging his shadow like a pointy giant. Stumbling through the semi darkness, he came upon the door to the adjoining suite and opened it, falling automatically into the salon next door. To the right, carved wooden doors signalled the exit and entry to the set of Royal suites. Ignoring them, Zuko continued ahead until his hand caught at a doorlatch. Turning it, he opened the door to-

The fire in the grate opposite cast a warm glow over the red, gold and dark wood furniture. The red silk canopies of the large bed were half drawn, shielding its inhabitant from contact with the rude world outside. He was surrounded by heat, the colour red and molten gold. Something in his heart caught fire and took flight.

"Azula?" The whisper was low and stealthy.

No answer.

For some reason, the pounding of his heart had increased a tenfold.

 _Mai rejected me! She turned me out of bed. What am I to do, Azula? You know her better than I do. And you're… Well, mother would never… But Father still despises me, I can feel it… Maybe deep down, Mai does as well…_

Attempting to keep as quiet as possible, he stole in underneath the silky covers. His heart was breaking in despair. Curling up with his head facing the entrance, at the very edge of the bed, he shivered with loneliness.

 _Returning here was a mistake. Didn't Uncle say that…?_

Hard hands grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him back into the soft mattress.

"Zuzu? What in the name of Agni are you doing here? Come here to stab me in the night, have you?"

Azula's hands were hard on his biceps, unexpectedly strong, sharp nails marking his skin. Straddling his waist, she attempted to pin him down. Taking her slender thighs in a firm grasp, Zuko attempted to heave her off him. All to no avail.

"Get off me, Azula! And stop being so damn suspicious. I just… Well, Mai threw me out and I… Well, I just felt…"

 _Lonely?_

Infuriated, Azula tightened her grasp and attempted to shake him again. The dim gold bedroom light highlighted the unexpectedly full globes of her breasts underneath the thin red shiny silk of her nightshift. The violent shaking caused a red spaghetti strap to slide down one of her perfectly rounded shoulders, drawing Zuko's gaze to the pearly white skin like a magnet.

"Don't you dare sneak in here and then lie down and pretend to be asleep! You were… trying to pull one of those weird mind tricks that Uncle taught you on me! I could sense you in my… on my… in my _mind!_ You were trying to get to me Zuko, don't deny it! And stop staring at my breasts, you bloody oaf!"

"Well, they're kind of in my immediate field of vision."

The grin was splitting his face wide. Although he made a brave attempt to look up into her eyes while speaking, his eyes kept being pulled down to her breasts as if mesmerised. The full pale globes, firm and perfectly rounded, crowned by erect nipples and a thin sheath of red silk, were located some 15 centimetres in front of his face. Indeed, he just had to raise his head from the pillow to-

Struck by the same realization, Azula blushed brightly, a deep scarlet rose covering her cheeks. Suddenly Zuko didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable to be locked beneath her. Indeed, his amber eyes were somewhat glazed over. A foolish grin curled his lips. The hard proof of his desire strained against the deep cleft of her crotch.

"Get… Get that thing away from me!" Azula's voice was strangled. She seemed to have suddenly lost the capacity to move.

"What thing?"

As if with a will of their own, Zuko's hands slid up to cup her small but firmly rounded buttocks. He was massaging them gently but insistently, rocking slowly but steadily against her in an ancient rhythm. Spirits, if he moved his middle finger a few centimetres, he'd be able to dip it straight into her wetness. She was rocking with him, following his rhythm unconsciously. Her voice was weak, her breathing ragged.

"Please Zuko… You… need to let go of me."

"Of course." To her shock, his hands let go of her buttocks immediately. A sharp pang of regret swept through Azula.

 _No! I didn't mean it!_

She bit back on the internal scream. He was still hard beneath her, rocking gently against her crotch. A wicked gleam had gone on in his amber eyes. Her iron grasp on his biceps had loosened. Pushing her hands away, he raised his own to pull the flimsy nightgown down and cup her bare breasts. His thumbs sneaked out to massage her nipples. On top of him, Azula gasped. A deep tremble of pleasure shot up through her.

Zuko's voice was hoarse."Spirits! Your breasts are just so fucking beautiful. Works of art, miracles of nature. The breasts of a goddess. Mm… Spirits, I have to…"

Still cupping her breasts in his hot hands, he angled his head and slid down underneath her slightly. Rubbing one nipple between his forefinger and thumb, he sucked the other one into his mouth and suckled it quite hard, alternately licking it gently and nibbling teasingly on it.

On top of him, a wild shiver of pleasure ran through Azula. She was hanging from the edge of a cliff, attempting to hold on but fighting a losing battle. Loosing her grasp, she spiralled helplessly downwards into great hot clouds of lust. Her body was screaming at her to just give in and give it all. She was clawing at his longish black hair, burying her hands in it, moaning his name. Her legs spread involuntarily, allowing his hot member to rub against her clit. The sensations kept travelling between it and her nipples, causing her to move restlessly and rub herself against him.

Sensing her arousal caused Zuko to charge up on a great cloud of heat. Tugging at her nightgown to pull it up and off her, he took a supreme pleasure in her wiggling to help him. Pure shocking elation caused his heart and cock to soar. Whatever. He was unable to tell the difference anymore. Twisting underneath her, he sucked and nibbled her other nipple, twirling the first between his thumb and forefinger.

The sensations radiating from the tender nubs were turning Azula into a live wire of heat. Her cunt was weeping hot juices, clutching at an unknown presence and demanding to be filled and stuffed to the core by something big and hot and hard. Intense need drove every other thought out of her mind. Twisting on top of Zuko, she pulled his pants down and rubbed her open sex against the tip of his cock, desperate for penetration. She was half aware of panting, begging, crying out for him, like an animal in heat.

"Zuko! I… Oh, please…"

"Azula." A hot whisper, full of wonder and longing. Still cupping one of her breasts, playing with the erect nipple, he embraced her with his other arm and twisted, reversing their positions irrevocably. Zuko on top, Azula at the bottom.

Her legs spread involuntarily to make room for him. Reaching up to catch the back of her slender neck in a firm grasp, he stared down at her, frowning slightly. Her yellow gaze met his, wide open. Her cheeks were flushed bright rose, her full lips half open. His greedy hand was still fondling her breasts and playing with her erect nipples. Black locks of hair fell forward to shade his face, giving him a slightly sinister look. The one black eyebrow was a precise stroke by a master sketcher. The scar around his left eye was blazing, unforgiving. Staring up at him, Azula opened her mind completely, inviting him in. Her long slender hands and arms slid up to embrace him and pull him down.

 _Spirits!_

With a strangled curse, he bent down to kiss her hungrily, sliding his long tongue into her mouth and bruising her full lips with his. It was a kiss full of such urgent longing and archaic need that it felt like two separate Universes colliding, melding into one. They kissed each other with desperate hunger, as if having been unaware of this basic need since the beginning of time. Fire erupted in Azula's mind, caressing her skin and every single cell of her body, the very essence of her existence. She was inviting her brother in, to lay claim to every single particle of her. Her whole being was vibrating with sensations.

Zuko was kissing her neck as if attempting to devour her, nibbling on her throat and repeating passionate whispers in her ear. His hands, though large and strong, were warm, soft and incredibly limber. Now they were back to cupping both her breasts again, pinching and teasing her nipples until she wanted to scream. Another deep kiss sealed the moan of pleasure in her mouth. Her long fingers were tangling in his hair, tugging at it. When one of his hot hands slid down her naked flesh, over her lean belly, down to the cleft marking the beginning of her sex, she spread as wide as possible and arched up to present herself to him.

He took his time rubbing and playing with her clit and labia, making her gasp and silencing her moans and cries with kisses. Never the passive one, Azula reached down and took his cock in a firm grasp, marvelling at the length and thickness of it. It pulsed, a blood-filled hot and blooming flower in her hand, as she stroked it firmly up and down, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive vein at the underside of the big head. Zuko stifled a groan in the crook of her neck, biting down to suck it as he retaliated by pushing two long limber fingers deep into his sister's sopping wet cunt. A gasp. The hot slithery walls tightened in pleasure around him. He pushed another finger in for good measure. She increased the rhythm of her hand stroking his cock. Another gasp, this time from him.

The heat and greed of their kisses were increasing. Tongues entwined, lips chafed and raw, they consumed each other. Their minds were indistinct, inseparable in joint desire, sharing the sharply sweet sensations. His hand was wet with moistness from her cunt, as were her thighs. A hot hard tower of flesh pulsed and strained in her hand. Twisting beneath him, Azula arched up and aimed his cock at the place currently filled by his deeply thrusting fingers. She moaned into his mouth, attempting to project the message into his mind.

"Please… Just do it! Do it now!"

Zuko had forgotten all about himself. His name, his fate, his past, his honour. Everything he'd ever really wanted lay before him, open for the taking. His voice was a hot whisper in her ear.

"Yes. Now."

As Azula released his cock reluctantly to slide her hand up the rippling muscles of his back, Zuko pulled his long limber fingers out of her dripping wet cunt to take it in his hand and guide it to her open entrance. Her breath was coming in short hard gasps. Her thick black lashes shaded her flushed cheeks. As he took aim and drove himself into her to the hilt, her large eyes flared open, flashing gold fire into his mind. A deep shiver ran through her entire body, causing her to shake spasmodically in his arms. The hot moist walls of her pussy clutched him in a tight embrace, as if attempting to pull him even further in. Her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Supporting himself on his elbows over her, Zuko closed his eyes momentarily in ecstasy. Having reached his goal, he plummeted in free fall down an endless chute.

 _Ah!_

 _Ah!_

Their moans of pleasure mingled with one another. As their lips met and impacted, their tongues dancing around one another, Zuko started fucking her with deep, slow, but steady thrusts.

 _Ah…_

"Spirits!" Azula cried out and twisted underneath him.

He was impossibly thick and long, splitting her wide, filling her completely and demanding more space within her with every deep hard thrust. His fiery eyes were staring into hers, his black hair falling forward into her face. He was kissing her like a demented man, sucking and nibbling her full lips, moving his face into the crook of her long neck. Spirits, tomorrow it would be all bruised by huge angry flaring lovebites. For some peculiar reason, Zuko didn't care one bit about Mai or Ty Lee or even their father noticing. Fuck every single one of them. No.

 _Fuck Azula._

That was the only thing that mattered. Making her his, taking her and finally making her succumb to him. Showing her who he really was.

Years of mental resolution, every word uttered by his uncle and his mother, were unravelling in his mind. The sensations of Azula's hot and tight cunt, dripping with juices and clutching him uncontrollably tight, her slender hips moving in unison with his and the look on her ecstatic face… Zuko found himself crashing forward into a dark endless tunnel. Azula was filling his mind, penetrating way beyond where any conventional means of meditation could take him. Confused, carried on a huge wave of lust, he couldn't even begin to sort out all the characters and memories that suddenly threatened to invade his mind. He was thrusting all the way into her hot tight cunt, filling her completely and beyond, panting into her long black hair while cupping her small firm buttocks in his hands. Holding them locked into a snug fit, he fucked her in sharp hard beats, causing her to moan and twist beneath him. Delirium. _Oh Spirits._ She had him where she wanted him. Still, the only way that he could go was on.

His cock was filling her, expanding her. So was his mind. With every deep, increasingly hard and steady pounding beat, he drilled himself further into the core of her true being. Azula's mind and body was filled by her brother's presence. She just couldn't get him close enough, deep enough inside her very core. She could sense him everywhere, thrusting further and deeper, his big cock ploughing her and marking her as his forever. As he devoured her mouth with hot hungry kisses, fucking and pounding her into oblivion, the forbidden thought echoed in her mind.

 _We need our own kind. We need our own kind._

Oh Spirits. Out of the ashes and into the fire. He was going at it as if fighting to fuck an evil influence out of the very essence of her being, as if purging her and attempting to replace it, and striking home spectacular success. With every thrust of his cock into her cunt, he ploughed the thoughts and feelings in his mind deep down inside her. Clinging to him, Azula pulled him into her, inviting him not just to ravish her tender core and stretch it beyond any possibility, but into her heart, her mind, the very essence of her being. While they fucked and mated, they both saw themselves mirrored in the other and beyond. Zuko saw her. Azula saw him. Each sensed the essence of the other. And in that, themselves.

 _Fuck!_

Spasming violently, Azula squeezed his cock in the clutches of orgasm. Suddenly, her cunt was as hot and narrow as a volcano on the verge of eruption, squeezing him tight in involuntary twitches. She was coming wildly, arching up beneath him, ejecting a cascade of hot moisture from her cramping core. The clenching grip caught Zuko unawares, causing him to speed up his thrusts and loose himself in a flurry of sensations. Crying out wildly, Azula laced her arms and legs around him, pulling him to her in a vise like grip. As she kissed him, still spasming uncontrollably around his deeply thrusting member, a cloud of hot red flames of lust and pleasure caught and took hold, spreading through Zuko's entire being. Suddenly, he was aflame. Except, it wasn't any kind of fire that he'd ever felt before. Spreading from Azula's mind into his mind and body, it caused him to light up and flare as brightly as a comet across the deep night sky. Looking down into her bright gold eyes, he saw the fire mirrored in them as she stared up and into him him, coming deeply. The set of hard sharp cramps of pleasure shook him to the core, as her internal muscles squeezed him tight.

Fighting to retain control, still panting from the searing pleasure of the strange fiery phenomenon that had scorched the very essence of his being, Zuko leaned forward to kiss his sister passionately, caressing her breasts possessively with one big hand while using the other to catch his cock in a firm grasp and squeeze it shut to prevent coming prematurely. Spirits, he just wanted to keep on fucking her, exploring her, all night long.

One long, lingering kiss. She was panting with pleasure, not even attempting to hide it. Flicking her easily over on all fours with his big limber hands, he leaned down to whisper into her right ear.

"Keep still. We're not finished yet. There's more."

"Mmm…" A moan of longing.

Spirits. She wanted him. In his mind, the sensations of desire and need, the call to enter her again was unmistakeable. Briefly, Zuko teetered on the edge. Then, he just gave up and plunged right in. She was arching her back deeply, pushing her firm lovely behind up at him. Between the small, perfectly rounded buttocks, her sex was a deliciously wet, deep pink slit. Crouching over her, he briefly trailed his fingers over it, moistening them with her juices and causing her to gasp. Then he positioned himself on his knees, aiming his swollen member at her entrance. His hands seemed to be acting independently, as if on autocontrol. Catching the round firm globes of her breasts in his greedy hands, he fondled and squeezed them, pinching and twirling her tender nipples between forefinger and thumb. His cock was so ridiculously hard it didn't even need the direction of his hand.

"Ahm..!"

With a groan of pleasure, he drove himself inside Azula's tender cunt, splitting her wide open. Shuddering, she cried out and clutched him with her internal muscles, squeezing him tight in welcome. He answered her by pulling out and thrusting right back in again, skewering her to the very core. The gasp that met him urged him on. More. More of the same. Faster. Harder. Deeper. A bright red mist had appeared before his eyes. He was fucking her like a madman, pounding into her like a battering ram, still clutching her breasts in his hands. She was crying out beneath him, clawing at the red silk bed sheets, her tight cunt squeezing his thrusting cock in uncontrollable spasms. Hot juices were running out of her, moistening her thighs and his. The smell of sex and mating permeated the Royal bedroom air. A brief flash of the mystery of eternal fire flared through their joined minds. Followed by that all consuming heat, that deep relentless need to join her, to join him. To become one, to dive into the other. On the verge of orgasm, Azula teetered briefly. Then, she dove into the unknown, giving herself over completely. Falling, she went up in flames, taking Zuko with her in the process.

 _Spirits!_

Pounding into her furiously, he slid down the edge of a rock and hurtled into a deep sea of red and glowing flames. A loud groan tore free from the very core of his being. Azula's cunt had gone scorching hot, convulsing wildly all around him. The fire spread from her to him, taking over the very essence of his being. This time, he just couldn't take control. Burning brightly, sparkling with the fire of Agni, he moaned, pumping his cock into her wildly as the very foundations of his being shattered. The flaringbroken shards of both of them mixed and blended, indistinguishable, flashing with the deep bright flames of pleasure. Zuko'a cock kept erupting white-hot seeds of life into her deepest core. As he collapsed on his right side with Azula in his arms, still with his cock pushed in to the hilt inside her, Zuko buried his face within her long black tresses. Ah, to lose himself inside her there, forever. To burn forever in the flames of Agni with her, boundless, not knowing where she stopped and he began. The world flashed before his eyes, expanding and contracting.

Zuko's hot breath tickled her left ear, as he covered the back of her neck in kisses and light nibbles. Ok, so she'd come like crazy, bucking back at him to pierce herself on his cock like a madwoman. Still, he needed to prove to her that he was perfect, that he was _enough_. He was back to rubbing and playing with her clit and labia, sliding his insistently over them.

Azula's breath caught in her throat. Clearly, Zuko had no intention whatsoever of letting up on her even after he'd come and filled her with his seed. Well, she really didn't mind. Slinging her long bare left leg over his thigh, she adjusted her position to allow him better access, arching back against him with a little sigh. She was caressing his sinewy, muscular arm with slow and lazy movements. A little smile curled her full lips, although her eyes were closed.

"Mm… Don't stop,,,"

He had one arm slung underneath her to fondle her breasts while he caressed her clit and labia with the hand of the other. His mouth was close to her left ear, his breath hot on the soft skin of her neck. Mm, the difference to Mai was striking. While his loving girlfriend was a cold bitch who would kick him out of bed, surprisingly Azula, his taunting, fearsome warrior of a little sister was hot and wet and ready. He didn't even feel the need to ask how come she wasn't a virgin. It simply didn't matter. Finally, it felt like he'd returned home. Screw his honour. Screw his father and his uncle. Screw the Avatar and his gang of accomplices. And screw Azula. Forever and ever. That was all he wanted. Holding her pinned against him, he laughed softly into her ear.

A gasp.

"Z… Zuko? Are you… Are you getting hard again?"

"Seems like it."

He smiled and pulled her back against him, enjoying the feeling of her tightly clenching cunt. So, his sister had her weak spot after all. And it made all the difference. In the future, he'd make sure to prod it frequently. Just to show her who was really in control.

Azula sank back against him, panting. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
